


Nyotalia: Not So Different, Unfortunately

by sweetteasus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Humor, Loads and Loads of Characters - Freeform, Multi, Nyotalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteasus/pseuds/sweetteasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the kink meme: "the Axis/Allies' genderbent counterparts suddenly appear. Hilarity ensues." Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyotalia: Not So Different, Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done as a fill for the kink meme, but after witnessing the Nyotalia episode, I decided to revisit it. Pairings will come later.  
> Nyotalia's dialogue is lifted from the _Meeting of the World_ strip.

Like almost any situation Arthur Kirkland found himself thrust into, it had started because of Alfred. It didn’t matter what it was, it was always somehow Alfred’s fault. But this time was different because Arthur knew exactly what Alfred had done: he had forgotten to lock the bloody doors. Really, Arthur thought to himself as he peeked in the meeting room, how hard was it for the American to remember to lock up before leaving? Anyone could just walk in and pilfer their stuff or take them hostage or kill them in a rage. Though Arthur figured that this would give Alfred an excuse to play the hero while the rest of them were bound and gagged with guns to the back of their heads. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he continued to peer into the meeting room, trying to figure out the best course of action.  
The only people that actually had a key to this particular room were Ludwig, Alfred, and the cleaning crew. Whenever there was a conference, the maids thought it best not to clean up until after the conference was over, for fear of having to call in reinforcements. Ludwig had been dragged off by a hungry Feliciano after the meeting, so it definitely had to have been Alfred who had left the door unlocked. Arthur knew exactly what he was going to do when he found the git, the only thing he need to figure out was how was going to politely tell the ladies who were currently in the room how to get lost. He silently pulled open the door in order to better hear what they were talking about.  
There were eight of them and they were gathered around the table, listening intently to what appeared to be the leader: a girl with dirty-blonde hair dressed in an olive green crop-top and brown shorts.  
“Okay! Now we all know that the earth is having some major global warming issues. I think we should build a giant hero or something to guard the earth! Let me know what you guys honestly think—just remember, opposing opinions will not be tolerated!” She exclaimed, banging a fist on the table. Arthur shook his head, he could just tell that girl must have been difficult to get along with. He quickly glanced down at his agenda and saw that global warming was one of the items to be discussed, but he quickly brushed it off: global warming was a hot topic these days and everybody was talking about it. He kept quiet, now curious to see what the other girls would say to the lead girl’s idiotic suggestion.  
“I agree with Emily-san on this…” said a quiet voice from the loud girl’s, now identified as Emily, left. This girl was shorter, with black chin-length bobbed hair and a pink flower in her hair. She was wearing a short pink kimono and a white petticoat combination, similar to something Arthur had seen the girls in Kiku’s Harajuku district wear.  
“Oh come off of it, Sakura! That’s got to be the most daft idea I’ve heard out of her so far.” This one was sitting directly across from Sakura, dressed in a black skirt suit. Arthur found himself nodding in agreement with the bespectacled pig-tailed girl. It was indeed a daft idea, similar to something Alfred would come up with.  
“Well, I disagree with both Emily and Alice.” The elegant brunette woman next Alice countered. Her hair was done up in a stylish bun with a few tendrils framing her face and she was wearing a chic grey business suit.  
“Is disagreeing with me some kind of hobby of yours, Francoise?” Emily cried, pointing a finger at the Frenchwoman.  
“Agreeing with you two would be in très horrible taste. Unlike the both of you, I am a proper lady!”  
“Quit making important decisions based on taste, you wine-swilling hussy!” Alice shrieked. Arthur shook his head, the one named Francoise reminded him of a certain wine-freak. Come to think of it, all of the girls so far reminded him of people he knew…  
“Sit down! Today will be the day I rip those extensions out of your head!”  
“Ooh, bring it on, you flat-chested punk!”  
“Yo Arthur, what’s going on?”  
“Yeah, who are those girls in our meeting room, aru?” Arthur was suddenly interrupted by the others finally arriving outside the door. He quickly shushed them before pointing to the crack in the door.  
“You two always act like such brats,” began a girl in a red qipao with her auburn hair done up in two buns, “here, have some candy and settle down, aru.” She was taken aback when Francoise and Alice refused.  
“Don’t feel bad, Chun-yan, I’ll take some, da.” The girl next to Chun-yan was tall and blonde with violet eyes, wearing a long pink coat and a white headband.  
“Um, thanks, Anya?” Chun-yan said, handing the girl some snacks. The two girls were still fighting and no one was making an attempt to break them up.  
“Do you…do you think we should go in there? That girl with the glasses has the other one in a headlock.” Kiku asked, concerned.  
“I think they’ll be fine…” Ludwig said, not taking his eyes off the spectacle within.  
The fighting would have continued on if it weren’t for one very pissed off blonde. Out of all the girls, her hair was the shortest and she was wearing an olive green uniform. Her green eyes were narrowed in severe anger and she looked ready to throttle the two fighting girls.  
“EVERYONE SHUT UP! Mein Gott, what are you doing causing problems at a meeting designed for solving them!” Alice and Francoise promptly stopped fighting.  
“Ve, Ludwig, she seems scary…” Feliciano whined.  
“She has a point, though.” Ludwig said.  
“S-s-sorry, Louise…” Francoise said sheepishly.  
“Yeah, we got a bit carried away…” Alice apologized. Louise huffed before turning her attention to the rest of the group.  
“Is it just me or do those girls remind you all of people we know…” Francis asked to which the others agreed.  
“Okay, everyone get back in their seats so we can continue. So we don’t have a repeat of Emily’s ridiculous idea, anyone who wants to speak should present clear data first! We’ll discuss it only after that! Each person gets only eight minutes to speak and so help me if you go over! Got it?” The other seven nodded in agreement before the brunette with her hair in a ponytail raised her hand.  
“Oh! Oh, Louise, I have something to say!” She had a single curl hang down in front of her face and she was dressed in a blue sweater and a plaid miniskirt. Louise nodded at her before taking her own seat.  
“Go on, Feliciana.” Feliciana grinned before pointing at the door.  
“Ve~ does anyone know who those pervs that are spying on us are?” Seven heads simultaneously whipped towards the door and seven pairs of eyes narrowed in suspicion. On the other side of the door, eight pairs of eyes widened in fear.  
Busted.


End file.
